Imagine Entertainment
Imagine Entertainment is a film and television production company founded in 1986 by director Ron Howard and producer Brian Grazer. Its productions include the television series 24 (2001–2010) and Arrested Development (2003–2006) and the films Apollo 13 (1995), A Beautiful Mind (2001) and The Da Vinci Code (2006). Organization and Brian Grazer at a Tribeca Film Festival panel on A Beautiful Mind]] Karen Kehela Sherwood is co-chair with Grazer and Howard. Michael Rosenberg is the president of entertainment. David Nevins is the president of Grazer and Howard's television venture, Imagine Television. Feature-film division The feature-film division has participated in over sixty productions and is associated with Universal Pictures, which has distributed many of Imagine's productions, some with other studios. 1980s 1987 *''Like Father Like Son |publisher=Movieposter.com |date= |accessdate=2011-05-17}} (With TriStar Pictures) '''1988' *''Clean and Sober (With Warner Bros.) *VibesWikipedia image-Vibes ad (With Columbia Pictures) *Willow (With Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) '''1989' *''The 'Burbs'' (With Universal Pictures) *''The Dream Team'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Parenthood'' (With Universal Pictures) 1990s 1990 *''Cry-Baby'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Kindergarten Cop'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Problem Child'' (With Universal Pictures) 1991 *''Backdraft'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Closet Land'' (With 20th Century Fox) *''The Doors'' (With TriStar Pictures) *''My Girl'' (With Columbia Pictures) *''Problem Child 2'' (With Universal Pictures) 1992 *''Boomerang'' (With Paramount Pictures) *''Far and Away'' (With Universal Pictures) *''HouseSitter'' (With Universal Pictures) 1993 *''CB4'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Cop and a Half'' (With Universal Pictures) *''For Love or Money'' (With Universal Pictures) 1994 *''Greedy'' (With Universal Pictures) *''The Cowboy Way'' (With Universal Pictures) *''My Girl 2'' (With Columbia Pictures) *''The Paper'' (With Universal Pictures) 1995 *''Apollo 13'' (With Universal Pictures) 1996 *''The Chamber'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Fear'' (With Universal Pictures) *''The Nutty Professor'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Ransom'' (With Touchstone Pictures) *''Sgt. Bilko'' (With Universal Pictures) 1997 *''Inventing the Abbotts'' (With 20th Century Fox) *''Liar Liar'' (With Universal Pictures) 1998 *''Mercury Rising'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Psycho'' (With Universal Pictures) 1999 *''Bowfinger'' (With Universal Pictures) *''EdTV'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Jumping Goose Until Now'' (With DreamWorks Pictures and Cruise/Wagner Productions) *''Life'' (With Universal Pictures) 2000s 2000 *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' (With Universal Pictures) 2001 *''A Beautiful Mind'' (With Universal Pictures and DreamWorks) 2002 *''8 Mile'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Blue Crush'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Stealing Harvard'' (With Columbia Pictures) *''Undercover Brother'' (With Universal Pictures) 2003 *''The Cat in the Hat'' (With Universal Pictures and DreamWorks) *''Intolerable Cruelty'' (With Universal Pictures) *''The Missing'' (With Columbia Pictures) 2004 *''Friday Night Lights'' (With Universal Pictures) *''The Alamo'' (With Touchstone Pictures) 2005 *''Cinderella Man'' (With Universal Pictures and Miramax Films) *''Flightplan'' (With Touchstone Pictures) *''Fun with Dick and Jane'' (With Columbia Pictures) *''Inside Deep Throat'' (With Universal Pictures) 2006 *''Curious George'' (With Universal Pictures) *''The Da Vinci Code'' (With Columbia Pictures) *''Inside Man'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Phase Three'' 2007 *''Yubisaki Milk Tea'' (originally with Miramax Films, currently with Touchstone Pictures) *''American Gangster'' (With Universal Pictures) 2008 *''Changeling'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Frost/Nixon'' (With Universal Pictures and StudioCanal, Working Title Films, Relativity Media) 2009 *''Angels & Demons'' (With Columbia Pictures) *''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!'' (With Universal Pictures) 2010s 2010 *''Robin Hood'' (With Universal Pictures) 2011 *''Take Me Home Tonight'' (With Relativity Media and Rogue Pictures) *''The Dilemma'' (with Universal Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment) *''Cowboys & Aliens'' (with Touchstone Pictures, Universal Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures and Platinum Studios) *''Restless'' (with Sony Pictures Classics and Columbia Pictures) 2012 *''The Lorax'' (with Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment) *''Men in Black III'' (with Columbia Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) *''Arrested Development: The Movie'' (with 20th Century Fox) *''J. Edgar'' (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Malpaso Productions and Wintergreen Productions) Television division Its television division, Imagine Television, has participated in over fifteen productions. It currently has a deal with 20th Century Fox. Television productions CountingDown.com The company partnered with DreamWorks SKG and Vulcan Ventures to buy movie website CountingDown.com in June 2000. References External links * imagine-entertainment.com, Imagine Enterntaiment's official website Category:Companies established in 1986 Category:Film production companies of the United States